


Twelve Years Waiting

by Skylark42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 never happened, First Time, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: “You have me, Cas. You have for years. You gotta know that.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Twelve Years Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So 15x18 dragged me kicking and screaming back into this fandom, only for the finale to leave me disappointed. Luckily, fanfic exists to fix what canon broke.

Dean prays and prays and prays.

He prays more after Cas's death than he's ever prayed in his life. It feels like Jack isn't listening, because Cas is still gone. Everywhere he looks reminds him of Cas's absence, of how Cas died because of him. All he wants is to have him _back_.

He and Sam have just returned from clearing a nest of vampires when the lights flicker and suddenly Jack is there. Dean wants to hug him, or punch him, or both. Instead he just says his name, lets it fall hoarse from his lips and Jack looks at him like he knows, like he's _heard_.

“I've got Cas back from the Empty. Unfortunately, she wanted to make sure she'd never have to see him again.”

Dean wants to question what that means, but Jack snaps his fingers and suddenly Cas is there. He's there and Dean is moving across the space between them and sweeping him into his arms. He may be crying a little. He hugs him tight, tight, tight enough to ensure he's real.

“Dean, you're hurting me.”

Dean drops him arms immediately. Then, at the same time Cas and Sam speak, “I'm human,” “He's human.”

Dean looks to Jack. “You can fix this.”

Cas gently places a hand on Dean's arm. “Dean, it doesn't need to be fixed.”

The look Cas gives him is so full of love, of tenderness and how had Dean never seen this before? How has he never seen that Cas loves him? More importantly, how has he never told Cas he feels the same?

Dean reaches blindly in his pocket and pulls out his keys, shoving them toward Sam. “Sammy, take a drive.”

“What? Dean-” Sam starts, then glances between them and takes the keys.

“I'll give you two some time alone,” Jack says, and disappears.

Dean waits until he hears the engine start from outside and crowds Cas into the wall and kisses him. Cas freezes under him momentarily, then his hands come up to clutch at Dean's jacket and a broken sound spills from his lips. Dean keeps kissing him, kisses him like he's thought about doing so many times alone in the dark, the way he's always wanted but never allowed himself to have. Cas breaks away first to gasp for breath and looks at Dean with lust-blown eyes. His lips are kiss swollen and he looks wrecked already.

“You have me, Cas. You have for years. You gotta know that.”

Cas shook his head, “I thought-”

“Well, you were wrong,” Dean says, then moves his hands to cup Cas's face. It's hard to say the words, but it's _Cas_ , and he deserves to hear. “I love you, too.”

Cas tilts his face up and his nose nudges against Dean's, like he's asking permission to kiss him. And that's...Dean needs him to know he never has to ask, that he's his, completely. So he kisses him again, deep and a little dirty and Cas's hands tremble where they're holding his jacket. Dean brings his hands to Cas's hips and tugs him a little closer and kisses him a little deeper. Cas is making whining noises in the back of his throat and it's the hottest thing he's ever heard. Dean breaks away to rest his forehead against Cas'. “Fuck, I want you so bad.”

Cas swallows thickly and says “Then have me.”

The idea nearly short circuits his brain. But still, he has to be sure. “You sure? We can wait if-”

“Twelve years is enough waiting,” Cas says and yanks him back down into another kiss.

It's electric and consuming; distracting enough to ease his doubts. Because there are doubts, of course there are. Dean's never let himself think about having this, not with Cas, not with a man. And he doesn't know how to do this, doesn't know what role to play. But there's time to figure that out later. Right now, he just wants as much of Cas as he can get.

He tugs the trench coat off Cas's shoulders and loosens the tie at his neck. His lips find Cas's throat and he laves over his pulse, sucking on the skin there. Cas groans and buries a hand in his hair, and it feels nice, just a simple hand but it feels better than anything he's felt in so long.

Dean slots his leg between Cas's thighs and feels his hardness. Cas immediately juts against him, head falling back farther as broken sounds leave his throat. Of course Cas would be loud in bed, he's never been human and had to learn to hide his noises from his brother or father sleeping five feet away in the other bed. Dean mouths back up to Cas's jaw, finds his mouth again and kisses him like he's starving for it.

Cas can barely kiss back he's so caught up in riding Dean's thigh. Dean can feel where he's leaking through his pants, he must be slick with precome. Dean wants to touch him, and it isn't even a scary thought, it's Cas, so why should it be? It shouldn't be hard, nothing he hasn't done to himself before, just from a different angle. He wants to make this good for Cas, so good.

He reaches a hand down and presses over the bulge in Cas's pants and the way Cas says his name is filthy. Cas is trembling like a leaf, and it strikes Dean that maybe he should have given him time to adjust to his new human body before doing this. But Cas had wanted this now, and Dean wants to give Cas whatever he wants.

He cups Cas face in his fands gently and looks in his eyes, “Let me take care of you.”

Cas nods, but he'd probably agree to anything right now. Dean moves his hands down to unfasten Cas's pants and pull free his cock. It's not small, but it's not too big either. It looks like the sort of thing he can handle putting inside him one day. Dean wraps a hand around it and strokes, smearing precome around the tip on the down stroke. He angles his wrist the way he likes and sets a steady rhythm. Some other day, he'll make it long and drawn out, but for now, he just wants to see Cas come.

Cas's hands scrabble for Dean's jacket and his head thunks back hard against the wall. “Dean, Dean, Dean,”

“I got you, let go for me,” Dean says, sliding his free hand behind Cas's head. He sucks on the hollow between his throat and shoulder, biting down gently as he speeds up his hand. Cas's grip tightens and he throws his head back again, then he shouts as he comes, spurting thick ropes of white. It's the hottest thing Dean has ever seen. Or so he thinks, until Cas slides down to his knees and grins up at him.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty rusty at writing these guys, so any comments telling me how I did will be much appreciated.


End file.
